justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)
(BBE) |artist = and ft. |year = 2009 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 2017 1A: 1B: Blood Red 2A: Dodger Blue 2B: Bluish |pc = (Original) (Remake) |gc = (Original) to (Remake) |lc = Dark Red (Remake) |pictos = 128 (Original) 131 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura= 3:39 |nowc = JaiHo |kcal= 24}} "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" by and ft. is featured on the Best Buy edition of , and also on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with long purple maroon hair in a side ponytail, silver earrings, a violet-red and purple short sari with blue borders, and purple patent stiletto knee-length boots. She also has purple maroon lipstick. Remake In the remake, she has a different color palette. She's glowing and her skin is black at some points. Her clothes are colored differently: they are deep red, gold and cyan instead of violet-red, blue and purple, respectively. The gold borders have a glittery and sparkling effect. Her hair is light blue like parts of her outfit. JaiHo!.png|Original jaihodestiny.png|Remake DONOTREMOVE.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Background Original The routine takes place in a small town, likely in India, with shops and power lines outside in the night. Behind the dancer is a small truck vehicle with a light that flashes. Also, a shooting star appears in the sky at some points. At some parts of the routine, confetti rains down. Remake In the remake, the routine takes place in front of a large group of buildings, with light patterns flashing. At one point, the background goes mostly dark except for the light patterns. It seems to be a modern place in India. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Quickly throw your arms out. Jaiho_jd2 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Jaiho jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Jaiho gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''#thatPOWER * Crucified * Fatima '(World Music) ' * Follow The Leader * I Like It * Jamaican Dance * Limbo * Moskau * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass * Wild Appearances in Playlists Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) appears in the following Playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs F-J * Solo ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Just Dance 2 * Solo * Unlimited F-J Captions Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves. * Bollywood * Bollywood Arms * Bollywood Babe * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Calling Ganesh * Darjeeling Express * Feel Bollywood * Indian Wave * Mumbai Princess * Pray For Parvati Trivia * Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) ''is the second song by The Pussycat Dolls in the series. * The boots the dancer is wearing are identical to ''Heart of Glass’s. * A. R. Rahman's voice saying "Jai Ho!" is not included in the lyrics in the original version of the routine, but has been included in the remake. * This is the first Bollywood song to feature a non-duet dancer outside of an alternate mode; all the other songs considered Bollywood or Indian feature male and female duets. The second instance is Beware of the Boys, and the third is Lean On. * In the lyrics, chase (from the line I'll never lose the chase) is misinterpreted as chance. This error was fixed in the Just Dance Now remake. * If you look closely at the pictogram sprite in Just Dance Now files, you can notice that some of them are still pink and they show the moves in a different way. * The Just Dance 2/''Greatest Hits''/''Best Of'' versions show "nothing" spelled in two ways: "nothing" and "nothin ". * The song makes an appearance in four games without being a DLC - it holds the record along with Spectronizer and Nitro Bot. ** This is the first song that is included in four games without being a DLC on any of the games. * When the dancer appears gets selected on the Party Master of Birthday, it was really off sync. Gallery JaiHo cover jd2.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' jaiho.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' (JD:GH/''BO'') jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' (Remake) JaiHo Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Jaihomenu.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' on the Just Dance 2 menu jaiho_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover JH Menu.gif|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2016) jaiho menu.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' on the menu (2017) jaiho load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen jaiho coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen 424.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now avatar_200424.png|Golden avatar avatar_300424.png|Diamond avatar JaihoGameplay.png|Beta Gameplay OH MY GOD 2.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' remake jaihoremakesh.png|The remake; now the dancer turns black jaihopictos.png|Pictograms JaiHo!(You Are My Destiny)BetaPictogram1.png|Unused pictogram 1 JaiHo!(YouAreMyDestiny)BetaPictogram2.png|Unused pictogram 2 Videos Official Music Video A.R. Rahman, The Pussycat Dolls - Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) ft. Nicole Scherzinger Gameplays Just Dance 2 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls ft. Nicole Scherzinger Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_Summer_Party_-_Jai_Ho_(You_Are_My_Destiny)_(The_Pussycat_Dolls) Just Dance Greatest Hits Jai Ho! A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls (Solo) 5* Just Dance Now - JAI HO! - 5 * Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - 5 Stars Score 12000 Just Dance Unlimited - Jai Ho by A.R Rahman ft. Pussycat Dolls Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Jai Ho! References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:NTSC Exclusives